The Mystery Of The Random Hole
by fuyu-no-tsuki
Summary: A hole that is more than a hole has appeared seemingly out of nowhere. It is up to the brothers and the girls to figure out how it got there and why it causes alchemical reactions. This is what happens when I'm deprived of coffee...


**The Mystery Of The Random Hole **

Disclaimer: FMA does not belong to me.

Description: Totally, unbelievably, stupidly not going to happen but does any way. Sequel to TV Teliportaltion. Watch as I horribly mangle it more than I did in the first place.

I had a request that I make a sequel so I did . Really late but it's here!

Let's just pretend that between last time and now Al fell in a hole and emerged with his body back some how... o.O'

* * *

Twitch, Twitch "Oww." A moan drifted up from the hole.

Ed peered over the edge and pulled his brother up.

Ed laughed "Hey Al, you made a pancake!"

"Are you alright?" The younger brothers softer, concerned voice reached her.

"Perfectly fine." Glare.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't know you where there."

_Like he fell in the hole on purpose in the first place_. Ed thought, not even trying to suppress his laughter.

"Well, why are you guy's digging giant holes for in the first place?"

"Hey we didn't do it!" Ed called down.

"We'll it wasn't here when I started to come through!" Cara called.

Ed made an impatient face.

He received an distrustful stare.

"Brother is actually telling the truth, we didn't dig it, I though you might of."

"Ohh, I wonder who did then."

"_He_ says it and you instantly believe him?" Ed waved his arms about as he exclaimed. Glaring at Al as he realized what his brother said. "Wait! What do you mean by _actually_?!"

Just then the square TV portal opened up and another girl fell into the pit. Pausing in mid air as she came all the way through, then realizing the decent, began waving her arms and trying to get back in. (Unsuccessfully)

A yelp and moans drifted up.

Even Al giggled.

"This is so not funny!!!!" Cara shouted.

"How did this get here?" Emilie asked.

"Don't know!" The rest answered.

In a flash Cara and Emilie where out. "We have to figure out how this got here." Emilie declared holding up a finger.

"Yah, and how it got Al back to normal." Ed interjected.

The two girls simotaniously looked at Al, squealed, and hug tackled him.

Al blushed with embarrassment.

"Haha, Al's got a girl friend, or would that be two?" He grinned.

Emilie walked over to Ed and rested her elbow on his shoulder.

Ed sweat dropped.

"Sooo, Ed, how's the weather down there?"

Before he could even get a word out Al shouted "Brother!"

"But she called me short Al!"

"Well maybe you wouldn't be short of you would drink your milk." Al's youthful voice reaching a high, scolding pitch.

"Not the milk again!!!"

The two girls turned away from the arguing brothers to contemplate the massive gap in the earth.

Cara sighed. "How are we supposed to find any clues? Maybe we should ask for Ed's help."

Emilie turned back to them. "I kinda feel bad for letting Al take the brunt of Ed's anger."

She pulled a Winry and tossed a hard object at Ed.

He only twitched a few times before getting up and focusing his displeasure on them instead.

Cara leaned toward Emilie. "I think you didn't throw it hard enough."

Emilie's mouth twitched as she suppressed a smile. "We need your help motcho man."

"Weel, yeh see young ones. The was a man here not so long ago. Yep, just about the time that there crater appeared. Mind you I was asleep at the time. Minden' my own business. I'm not one of those that spies on strangers. Mhhm. That's right."

They stared, only just seeing the man that had been sitting in a rocking chair nearby.

"Did you see who it was?"

"That fellow that lives up that way." He pointed to the jungle. "A bit of a hermit."

"You mean Mr. Leer?" Ed vagualey remembered a strange man that claimed to be an alchemist that had been fired from the military.

"Believe so. Mhhm."

They heard a snore. The man had fallen asleep.

"Only one thing to do!" Emm stood in a heroic pose.

"Our path is clear!" Cara appeared beside her.

"Al? Do you really want to know how you got your body back or do you want to accept it and be happy?" Ed was hoping to spend as little time with them as possible.

"I am curious brother. Seeing him won't hurt."

They made a B-line towards the trees. The girls marching happily in the front.

XXX

"I don't like this place." Emm complained bating away the branch that brushed her arm. She didn't hear the 'Mph!' that came from Ed as the branch hit him in the face.

They all stopped when they saw Cara staring is wonderment.

A giant snake uncoiled itself slowely.

"A reticulated python! I've always wanted to see one! They're the longest snake around." If one looked closely they would almost be sure to see hearts floating behind her.

Emilie looked thoughtful. "I though the anaconda was."

"No, the anaconda is the biggest. The reticulated python is the longest. Isn't she pretty?"

Ed had a disbelieving look. "You are the strangest girls I've ever met."

"Don't be rude brother." Al scolded out of instinct, not really paying attention. "Is that where he lives?"

They looked to see something closely resembling a miniature Mayan temple hidden behind overgrowth and trees.

Vines where ripped away from an opening. It looked like someone had been here recently. "I hope so or else an ancient tribe has reawakened and we are soon to become sacrifices to an ancient angry god."

Emilie shook her head at Cara. "Not every tribe is blood thirsty and sacrifices anyone they come across."

"Better to be safe then sorry."

"Ancient tribe?"

"Don't ask Al, you might get rabies or something."

"We heard that!"

Ed laughed nervously.

The small group entered the temple expecting traps. Instead they found a room filled with drawings of transmutation circles that looked like someone that had never seen one before had made them.

Al picked up the closest one. It was done in pink crayon.

"WHO ARE YOU!!!???" A nervous man with graying hair stood in the door.

"We wanted to know about that hole. Did you have something to do with it?" Hard to believe after seeing this place.

"Oh, that." Tears streamed down the mans face. "You see." He sobbed into his elbow. "My cactus died. I tried to bring it back but it didn't work! The energy ran wiled and created a hole of raw alchemy." He sobbed again.

The brothers stared at him. "Is that possible brother?"

"I don't know. It happened so it must... Right?"

Cara was checking her nails. "How long did you have the cactus?"

"Five years!" He stated proudly.

"Did you water if? Ever?"

He looked a bit flabbergasted. "It's a cactus."

Emilie laughed. "Even cactuses need water at some point."

"It's not funny!"

The girls looked around.

"We're disappearing again."

"See yah later guys!"

They where gone. Back to the real world.

Al saw that Ed was praying.

"Brother? Aren't you an atheist?"

Ed glared. "Better him then them."


End file.
